The Dark Dratini
by ShadowMasterKizone
Summary: My second creepypasta. Intense gore inside; you have been warned.


The Dark Dratini

* * *

I was a trainer in Johto, collecting the 8 Gym Badges and making my way to the Pokemon League. A lot of people would get in my way; people like Team Rocket or my Rival. But me and my Pokemon defeated them everytime they showed themselves. My Pokemon team was well balanced, except for not having a 6th team member. As a matter of fact, I was pondering a 6th member after defeating Archer. After making our way through the Blackthorn Gym, defeating everyone that stood in our way, we came face to face with Clair, the final Gym Leader. Her Pokemon, especially her Kingdra, were powerful, but my team definitely pulled off an excellent victory. However, Clair refused to give us our well-earned badge, thinking we weren't ready for the Pokemon League. I growled at her, but said nothing. She then directed to the cave entrance just behind the gym. It was quite noticable, especially with the old man's shining head under the sun.

I went in, defeated more dragon trainers, and made my way to the shrine after bypassing a whirlpool. Three old men, dragon elders I can assume, stood there as if expecting me. The head elder even knew my name. As concerned as I was, I pressed on to answering the elder's series of questions. The questions weren't hard, not at all. Clair came in shortly after, taunting me as she thought I failed. However, I told her differently, to her shock. After being told by the elder, the stubborn Gym Leader gave me the Rising Badge, allowing me the power to control any Pokemon at any level. Awesome! Clair then ran out, silent. The elder then told me to come back after a while so he could reward me for my efforts as a worthy trainer. I left without saying a word, heading back to the Pokemon Center to heal (after a quick encounter with Clair).

I returned to the elder with an empty slot of my team. When I did, his eyes seemed...different... They were still the same, but...somehow I felt uneasy... He complimented my efforts as a trainer and gave me the Pokeball that contained a rare Dratini! I released the Dratini, but was disturbed by what I saw. Instead of a blue body, it was black with a red underbelly, which seemed to fade in and fade out like an Umbreon's rings did. The "wings" on its head were more like demon horns; its mouth was red, not fading in or out; and its eyes... its glare... was a dark, demonic red. I was scared by this, but I just thought of this as Team Rocket's doing, as they were doing horrid experiments on Pokemon. Maybe this was just one of those experiments. I smiled at it and proceeded to pet it, which it cutely accepted.

After leaving, I decided to train up this low leveled Dratini and make it stronger. I thought about where to trainer and decided the route from Ecruteak City to Olivine City would be a great place. I flew there using a Pidgeotto I caught earlier in my adventure, strictly for transportation. I was soon greeted by a Raticate, a common Pokemon of the route. I sent out my Dratini, and boy did it look pumped. Raticate started out with a Quick Attack, badly injuring the Dratini. I quickly retaliated by ordering Dratini to use Dragon Rage. Dratini didn't react. It just stood there, glaring at the Raticate. Its eyes then suddenly glowed and before long, the Raticate was slashed, though not dead. The rat Pokemon panicked and quickly ran away. I was scared too, but unlike the Raticate, I wouldn't move. The Dratini then SPOKE to me, something that only Psychic type Pokemon were able to via telethapy.

"Let me try again," it said in a calm, feminine tone.

I unfroze somewhat, again thinking that this must've been done by Team Rocket. I nodded and proceeded to get into another Pokemon battle. This time, it was a Magnemite. All I had to look out for was this thing's SonicBoom attack. Dratini was sent out, once again ready for battle. I ordered for a Dragon Pulse (taught via TM from Clair), but once again, Dratini didn't react. Instead its eyes glowed again. This time, the Magnemite was slammed to the ground, thrashing violently to get loose, and soon crushed into a metal cube. Dratini tossed it aside like nothing, smiling happily at its achievement.

I dunno why, but I was less terrified this time. I can't explain it, but I just felt satisfied by this victory, cruel as it may seem.

"Was that good, Master?" the Dratini asked, looking at me with a smile.

I nodded, but looked at the remains of the Magnemite with disgust. Whatever happened to this Dratini, really must've been bad.

Weeks went by and even when Dratini reached Level 30, it still remained a Dratini. I used my other team members against the Elite Four, beating them easily, and when it came to the Champion, I started out with my Typhlosion. Big mistake. My team was no match for the merciless Dragon Master. All I had left was my Dratini. I knew it was too weak to beat this guy's team all alone, but what choice did I have? I tossed it out there, against the massive Gyarados Lance had out first. A sudden feeling overcame me and I ordered my Dratini to attack without mercy.

Dratini then lunged at the Gyarados and shot a red and black beam right through its body, splitting it half. Surprisingly, no blood splatter. I took a moment to notice that the blood was suddenly gone, dried up into nothingness. I was mentally shocked, but physically, I didn't care. The next Pokemon, Aerodactyl was sent out and just as it used Thunder Fang, Dratini caused the electricity to attack its user, zapping Aerodactyl till it was fried into a dead corpse. Lance was scared and I simply laughed at his fear. Charizard roared at us as it came out, but just as it did, it was quickly burned with black fire from my Dratini, melting away its skin until it was just a skeleton. Lance couldn't take it. He threw out all three of his Dragonites and attacked with Thunder, Blizzard, and Fire Blast. But these attacks were negated by Dratini's primary attack. Soon, the Dragonites were getting strangled by the Dratini. One Dragonite had its tongue pulled out and crushed by intense pressure with blood pouring out of where the tongue was torn out; another Dragonite had its organs pulls out, starting with its stomach and ending with its still beating heart, before proceeding to rip its eyes out and making it watch its own death as blood floods out of his body; the final Dragonite (and Lance's strongest) had its mouth forcefully opened wide and Lance, its own trainer, was lifted off the ground and put in the mouth and throat of his Dragonite. With just a twitch of my Dratini's eye, the Dragonite's mouth slammed shut, tearing Lance in half and killing him, and breaking his teeth. The Dragonite soon died of lack of air. Through it all, I was mentally scared, my thoughts racing, but my body acted on its own. It was as if this tiny snake-like dragon controlled my body.

After the whole experience, I made it back home, my mind back in control, thinking about what had happened. Before long, I heard screams and shouts outside my house. It sounded like my Typhlosion roaring. I looked outside and saw the most horrific scene. As if a vampire from a horror movie, the Dratini had its fang sunk into Typhlosion's head (not neck). My Typhlosion was struggling to pull the thing off, but to no avail. Before long, it stopped moving all together. Typhlosion stood there, still like a statue. It was as if its nervous system was shut off completely. Dratini then proceeded to slice Typhlosion's head open and tore out its brain and spinal cord, causing the fire type to collapse and die. The demonic creature acknowledged my spying and smiled.

"Come on. Let's go kill more," it said, grinning an evil grin.

My body once again took control and I bolted out of my room, ready for more. Mentally, I wanted to think of this as a bad dream.

And after three whole months of mass murdering, I felt the need to write for this for any unsuspecting trainers. I barely managed to regain control and escape both the police and my own Pokemon. If anyone finds this, please beware of this Dratini. I can now tell it is no experiment from Team Rocket. It is a demon from hell. And what's worse... I can feel nearby... Creeping behind me...


End file.
